Día lluvioso, holgazán quejoso
by KitsuDei
Summary: /ShikaIno/ Un día en que Ino fue, supuestamente, más inteligente que Shikamaru. Éste último olvida despedirse y "solito" emprende el regreso a su casa. Resulta que al llegar a su hogar está empapado, pero con una gran sonrisa. ¿A qué se deberá? -ONE SHOT-


Notas del fan-fic.

Konni ^^ Kitsu nuevamente con su segundo fic ShikaIno (más bien One-shot).

Les dejo unas pequeñas aclaraciones para entender mejor la historia:

- Día lluvioso, holgazán quejoso – Diálogo normal.

- _"Día lluvioso, holgazán quejoso" _– Pensamientos del personaje.

- (N/A: Día lluvioso, holgazán quejoso) – Notas de la autora.

* * *

Día lluvioso, holgazán quejoso

- _"Maldición, ¿por qué me pasa esto? Y yo que quería regresar a casa seco..." _– Pensaba un joven de cabello marrón atado en una coleta que le atorgaba una forma similar a la de una piña, caminando con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón por unas calles desoladas en las cuales lo único que se escuchaba era el leve sonido de las incontables gotas de lluvia golpear contra las empapadas veredas – _"que problemático..." _–

Dio unos pasos más hasta que escuchó como lo llamaban.

- ¡Shikamaruu! – Él ya conocía demasiado a la dueña de esa chillona voz.

Volteó y visualizó a esa problemática chica de pelo rubio con un paraguas en mano.

- ¿Qué pasa, Ino? – Preguntó sin dejar de mostrar la mueca clara de disgusto que se había instalado en su rostro desde que empezó a llover.

La rubia se detuvo a uno o dos metros del otro y contestó – Es que cuando me despedí de Chouji volteé a saludarte y vi que te estabas yendo sin siquiera saludarme... – Sin embargo, fue interrumpida.

- Oye, si vienes sólo para regañarme, te hubieras ido para el lado de tu casa y ya... –

- ¡Déjame terminar de hablar! – Le gritó. – Emm... ¿por dónde iba? ^^U –

Shikamaru suspiró resignado, ¿por qué la rubia era tan despistada? Habla mucho y después olvida lo que dice... _"problemático"_ – Con eso de que saludaste a Chouji, volteaste a verme pero ya no estaba ahí. –

- Oh. Entonces, como vi que te ibas solo pensé "pero que chico tonto, sin paraguas y no me pide que lo acompañe, ya que yo fui más inteligente y sí traje uno" –

- ¿Eso que tiene que ver con que estés aquí conmigo? – Preguntó con su típica expresión de la-vida-es-aburrida.

- De nuevo no me dejas terminar – La rubia estaba roja de rabia, lo que nadie debía discutir era el incomprensible temperamento de Ino y menos debía alguien hacerla enojar... Ella no era ninguna niñita inofensiva en ciertas ocasiones... Hasta podía lograr que a Shikamaru se le pongan más de punta los pelos que como los tiene normalmente. – A lo que iba, vine para que no te mojes tanto y mientras tanto que no estés tan solo... –

- Igual, si no te das cuenta, estás a aproximadamente un metro y medio de distancia a mí y yo aún me estoy mojando... -

- O-oh, lo siento, jaja ^^U – Dijo mientras que inmediatamente se acomodaba de tal forma que el paraguas pueda cubrirla a ella y al vago más inteligente que alguien pueda no llegar a conocer.

Después de unos minutos caminando bajo la lluvia, hablando de temas simples y que al momento que empezaban a la segunda palabra del otro se terminaba la charla, Shikamaru volvió a quejarse.

- ¿No se supone que son los hombres los que llevan hasta su casa a las niñas? –

- Comúnmente... pero yo no soy una niña. –

- ¿A no? – Preguntó fingiendo una mueca de total confusión mezclada con algo de susto repentino - ¿Entonces qué eres? – Era más que obvio que Shikamaru sabía perfectamente lo que Ino era. Sólo le gustaba molestarla y ver la cara que ésta ponía al recibir ese tipo de comentarios.

- ¡Idiota! – Le gritó - ¡Soy una mujer!, ¡Una mujer adulta y madura! –

_- "Súper madura..."_ – Pensó Shikamaru. Después de unos segundos de silencio tomó el mango del paraguas por arriba de donde lo sostenía la suave mano de Ino.

- ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó levemente sonrojada ya que parte de la mano de Shikamaru rozaba la suya.

- Sostengo el paraguas... – Contestó sin desviar su mirada del frente – ya me sé lo que vendrá luego; te cansarás o se te acalambrará el brazo, te olvidarás que estoy a tu lado, compartiendo el mismo paraguas y a causa de que lo soltarás, éste caerá en mi cabeza. -

- Bien – Dijo la rubia.

Segundos después.

- ¿No lo soltarás? – Preguntó Shikamaru viendo a la "mujer madura" por primera vez.

- No – Contestó.

- ¿Por qué? Una vez que me ofrezco amablemente a sostener el paraguas y no lo sueltas... que problemática. – Se quejó.

- Sólo lo sostienes para evitar que luego se te caiga accidentalmente en la cabeza – Comentó la rubia.

- Pero de esa forma te evito un calambre ¿o no? –

- Ese no es tu verdadero objetivo. –

- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso? –

- Que no tiene significado para mí. –

- ¿Te quieres acalambrar? –

- No –

- ¿Entonces para qué me discutes? –

- ... – Ino guardó silencio con la cabeza gacha. Pero entonces sintió algo en su mano, levantó la mirada hasta el mango del paraguas y vio como el chico vago que tenía como compañero de equipo la liberaba suavemente del agarre que ella tenía con aquel objeto con la mano contraria a la que lo sujetaba (N/A: Shikamaru al paraguas).

- Ya está... – Contestó una vez que el brazo de Ino bajó hasta el costado del cuerpo de la rubia - No sé porque siempre haces caprichos por idioteces como éstas... que problemática. –

- ¿Problemática?, ¿Ese es el único adjetivo que tienes para mí? – Preguntó de la nada Ino.

Shikamaru la miró extrañado.

- Claro que no... – Sonrió divertido – también están no madura, gritona, mandona, enojona, violenta, agresiva, infantil... –

- Algún adjetivo positivo Shikamaru – Interrumpió la rubia mientras tenía preparado un puño y portaba una expresión irritada.

- Emmm, no sé, no lo había pensado. – Respondió. Ino se enojó más de lo que ya estaba - "_¿Cómo que no lo había pensado? Ignorante ¬¬" _– Pensó ella. – ¿Tú tienes alguno bueno para mí? –Preguntó Shikamaru curiosamente.

- Bueno, sí... hasta lo que yo sé eres demasiado inteligente, no eres una mala persona y... – Hizo una pausa sonrojada.

- ¿Y...? – Insistió Shikamaru.

- Eres... atractivo – Ino se sintió incendiar en llamas y Shikamaru, como siempre, no tardó en procesar la información para después sentir la misma e incómoda sensación que Ino.

- _"Eso si que no me lo esperaba" – _

_- "Tonta, tonta, ¿ahora que hago? Por ahora no hagas nada Ino, debes estar más roja que las mejillas de Chouji..." –_

- Bueno, acá está mi casa – Informó Shikamaru. Ambos jóvenes se acercaron hasta la puerta, pero cuando Shikamaru volteó para saludar a la rubia, ésta estaba intentando retirarse de ahí lo más rápido posible. Él la detuvo jalándola del abrigo. – Oye Ino, después te quejas de que no me despido de ti –

- Am, bueno, chau! – Dijo intentando zafarse de un fuerte tirón, pero Shikamaru la atrajo hacia él de uno más fuerte, dándola vuelta en el trayecto,

- No quiero ese tipo de despedidas y... – Se acercó hasta que sus labios llegaron a rozarse – Tú también me pareces atractiva – Susurró, haciendo que Ino se sonroje más de lo que ya estaba, claro, si eso era posible.

Entonces sus labios se juntaron en más que un simple roce. Pronto la habilidosa lengua de Shikamaru se hizo paso entre los carnosos labios de Ino, buscando casi desesperadamente la suya. Cuando finalmente se encontraron Shikamaru tomó con ambas manos los lados del rostro de Ino, profundizando el beso de esta forma. Mientras que la rubia, por su parte dejó caer el paraguas a un lado y elevó sus brazos hasta que pudieron apresar el cuello de Shikamaru, así también, profundizando aquel contacto.

Los dos jóvenes besándose más las gotas de lluvia que parecían rebotar en ellos hacían de esa un grandioso cuadro para los grandes aficionados del arte romántico.

Cuando tuvieron que separarse, no por falta de oxígeno, si no que por decisión propia, estuvieron unos segundos en silencio, sólo mirándose.

- Adiós – Dijo Ino media tonta ya que aún se encontraba en estado de shock.

- Adiós – Contestó de igual modo Shikamaru. Ino se alejo a paso ligero, pero aún así, dura como un palo. No sin antes recoger su paraguas, aunque en el intento casi se cae al piso –_ "Parece más tonta de lo que es" _– Bromeó Shikamaru para sus adentros, para luego abrir la puerta de su casa.

- Llegué – Anunció al entrar a su hogar.

Fin

* * *

Notas finales.

Cómo estuvo? Espero no haberlos echo perder tiempo y que hayan disfrutado de la lectura. Comentarios, críticas, opiniones, amenazas anónimas, tomatazos, panqueques con dulce de leche, etc. en reviews si? :3

Arigato gozaimasu por su tiempo! Besitis, se cuidan, las quiere **K**i_tsu_.

_By one world with more ShikaIno! ShikaTema is trash!_


End file.
